


ease my mind

by puppynamjoonie (dylansstrome)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Master/Pet, Pet Play, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, Smut, puppy!changkyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24367462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dylansstrome/pseuds/puppynamjoonie
Summary: changkyun needs help to relax. luckily, kihyun knows just what to do.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	ease my mind

**Author's Note:**

> posting this anonymously bc it's my first ever proper smut and i'm scared of what people will think of it, but at the same time i crave validation. as always, this is 100% fake, false, and not real. if you see your name or the name of someone you know on this page, please click away and burn your computer, blah blah blah. anyway, i hope you enjoy this cute little thing! comments are welcome and appreciated <3 titled after ben platt's song with the same name.
> 
> edit: decided to take this off anon bc i feel pretty good about it! you can also find me on twitter @puppynamjoonie now :) thanks for all the love!

It’s late when Changkyun comes home- about 11 pm. He’s exhausted, overworked, and sore- this was the last of six straight days of work. He stretches and yawns, immediately taking off his shoes and loosening his tie when he walks through the door. He walks into the bedroom, where Kiyhun is already snuggled up, glasses on and a book in his hands. He looks up when Changkyun steps through the door, giving him a soft smile.

“Hey, Kyun,” Kihyun says, not really looking at him until he flops down on the floor, dropping to his knees. 

Concerned, Kihyun gets up and lowers himself to Changkyun’s level, examining the lump that is his boyfriend. He rests a gentle hand on Changkyun’s shoulder, searching him for clues as to whether or not he’s okay.

“Changkyun? Are you alright?” Kihyun brushes some hair out of Changkyun’s eyes, leaving his hand on the back of Changkyun’s head. 

Changkyun looks up, nods- he doesn’t want Kihyun to be concerned- and that’s when Kihyun sees the bags under his eyes. He breathes a sigh of relief and studies his eyes a bit longer, absentmindedly scratching the back of his head. Something changes in Changkyun’s eyes, then; it’s subtle, but not too subtle for Kihyun to notice. He still looks just as tired, but there’s a little brightness underneath, and suddenly everything clicks into place. Kihyun moves so he’s sitting criss-cross-applesauce in front of Changkyun, removing his hand from his hair.

“Long day at work, Kyunnie?” he asks, the pet name falling on apparently very eager ears. It’s one they rarely use outside of play- a sort of check-in to see what kind of headspace Changkyun is in.

Changkyun nods, perking up the slightest bit at the pet name. Slowly, he lifts his head, looking at Kihyun through long, reddish bangs.

Kihyun softens, smiles sympathetically. 

“Oh, you poor thing. C’mere,” he murmurs, pulling Changkyun into his arms.

“Can you stand up?” he asks softly. “I wanna get you out of these clothes and ready for bed.”

Changkyun nods quickly, but doesn’t move until he has Kihyun supporting him. 

“Good boy,” Kihyun smiles, helping Changkyun to stand up and gently ruffling his hair. 

Changkyun glows warmly at the praise. He leans on Kihyun all the way to the bathroom, up until he pulls away to undress him.

Kihyun makes quick work of getting Changkyun naked and running him a bath. He adds a few drops of the lavender essential oil Changkyun likes, testing the water to make sure it’s not too hot. After a moment, he turns around, smiles, and helps Changkyun into the bath. He watches as his boyfriend closes his eyes and relaxes, sighing in relief. He crouches down next to the tub, running a gentle hand through Changkyun’s hair and causing him to open his eyes.

“Hey, pup. You okay?” he asks softly.

Changkyun nods once, pretty much nonverbal at this point. He looks at Kihyun curiously, like he’s waiting for him to do something. 

Kihyun hums and sits back on his heels, reaching for Changkyun’s body wash. It smells good, or at least Kihyun thinks it does. He leans forward to kiss Changkyun’s head before lathering up a washcloth and starting to scrub his torso. 

Changkyun stays silent for most of the bath, aside from the occasional sigh or hum. When they play normally, Changkyun is much more energetic- he once destroyed the entire bathroom and left Kihyun to clean it up. Kihyun sometimes still gives him shit for it. Right now, though, he’s tired, physically and emotionally, and it hurts Kihyun just a little bit to see his puppy so worn out. 

“I bet you’re happy to be done for a few days, huh? Just you, me, Netflix and bed for the weekend,” Kihyun murmurs, finishing off washing Changkyun’s body to reach for the shampoo. 

Changkyun just hums, nodding without opening his eyes. Kihyun places a hand on his back and gently eases him into an upright position so he can start to wash his hair. He squeezes a generous amount of shampoo into his palm and rubs his hands together for a moment before starting to massage it into Changkyun’s scalp. Changkyun sighs and presses into the touch. Kihyun rinses his hair and repeats the process with conditioner before unplugging the tub and helping Changkyun to dry off. 

Kihyun wraps the towel around Changkyun’s shoulders once he’s mostly dry, using a second towel to dry off his hair. He leans in and presses a little kiss to Changkyun’s nose, laughing softly as it crinkles and his lips form a tiny pout. 

“You’ve been so good tonight, Kyunnie. Such a good boy for me. Come on, let’s get you dressed and into bed,” Kihyun murmurs, gently scratching behind Changkyun’s ear. 

When they get back into the bedroom, Kihyun immediately helps Changkyun pull on a pair of sweatpants and a large T-shirt that allows for a lot of movement if necessary. Then he pulls Changkyun into bed and turns on the TV (mostly just for background noise) before adjusting Changkyun his lap, playing with his hair. 

“Such a good boy, Kyunnie. Such a sweet, perfect pup. You’re doing so well. You deserve a break, puppy. I love you so much.” Kihyun punctuates each sentence with a gentle kiss to Changkyun’s temple, or a little head rub. Changkyun preens at the touch, each one lulling him further and further into his headspace. 

Ten minutes later, Changkyun has repositioned himself between Kihyun’s thighs, both of them having long forgotten about the movie they’d been so invested in moments before. 

Kihyun’s pants tighten a bit when he feels Changkyun nuzzle against his bulge, a little sigh falling from his lips. He lets a hand fall into Changkyun’s hair and continues to rub his head, just a bit slower now. 

“You okay, pup?” Kihyun asks, voice slightly husky. Changkyun just nods, ducking his head to rub his face against Kihyun’s crotch again, eliciting a small groan from the older man. 

“You wanna play?” Kihyun chuckles after a long moment, although he already knows the answer. Changkyun is pawing at the waistband of Kihyun’s sweatpants, hands curled into paw-like fists, and whining indignantly when his attempts are fruitless. 

Normally, Kihyun might tease Changkyun a little longer, but right now he can tell how frustrated he’s becoming. Shushing him gently, Kihyun keeps petting Changkyun’s hair with one hand and pushes down his sweatpants and boxers with the other. 

Once they reach his upper thighs, Changkyun is quick to get rid of Kihyun’s pants and underwear, pulling them off the rest of the way with his makeshift ‘paws’. Once he’s satisfied with his boyfriend’s now naked lower half, he looks up at Kihyun expectantly. 

Kihyun lets out a breath and takes his cock in his free hand, letting his head fall back against the pillow as he gives himself a few preliminary strokes. He looks down after a moment, though, smiling at the way Changkyun’s eyes are trained on his hand, mouth watering a bit at the sight before him. Kihyun hums and gently rubs Changkyun’s scalp, encouraging him to come closer. 

“Wanna suck my cock, baby?” Kihyun asks, voice low, and he loves the way Changkyun nods eagerly but still stays put. Always so well behaved for him. After a moment, Kihyun relents. “Go ahead, puppy.”

Changkyun leans forward excitedly, wrapping his lips around the head of Kihyun’s cock with a little hum. He looks up at him with wide, bright eyes- Kihyun feels a little sigh of relief wash over him at how much Changkyun has relaxed. 

Changkyun wastes little time taking Kihyun’s length into his mouth, bobbing his head a few times. He uses his tongue to gently massage the underside of Kihyun’s cock, drawing a little sigh out of the older man. He pulls back after a moment, a little string of saliva and precum connecting Kihyun’s dick to his lower lip. Kihyun just hums softly, running his fingers through Changkyun’s hair contentedly. 

Changkyun enjoys the pets for a long moment before finally returning to the task at hand, this time licking a few stripes up Kihyun’s length and looking up to gauge his reaction. It’s positive, apparently- very much so, judging from the way Kihyun’s grip tightens in Changkyun’s hair. Feeling a bit proud, Changkyun gives a few more licks before wrapping his lips around the head once again, this time not stopping until his nose meets Kihyun’s lower abdomen. 

Changkyun can feel Kihyun buck his hips this time, the motion accompanied by a quiet groan and a hushed apology. Changkyun just hums, the vibration sending a spark all the way up Kihyun’s spine and back down again. He tightens his grip in Changkyun’s hair and tugs just a little bit, whispering gentle praise.

“God, Kyunnie,” Kihyun sighs, breathless. He arches his back and lets out a little moan before continuing. “So good, baby. You make me feel so good. Such a good boy for me.”

Using the praise as extra motivation, Changkyun picks up the pace. Soon, Kihyun is half-moaning a warning and gently tugging Changkyun away, the younger eager to work him through his orgasm.

Changkyun lets his head fall into Kihyun’s lap, the elder gently running his fingers through his hair once again as they both come down. After a long moment of silence, Kihyun turns off the TV and quickly cleans up their discarded laundry from earlier before returning to bed and pulling a gently snoring Changkyun close to his chest. He presses a kiss to his hair, slowly beginning to drift off himself.

“Sweet dreams, pup,” Kihyun murmurs through a yawn, “I love you so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @puppynamjoonie


End file.
